


Making Repairs

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the rebuilding of the Xavier Institute, Tabitha tries to make some repairs of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ficlet for the "thaw" challenge on the Comic Drabbles LiveJournal community. It takes place during the first few episodes of Season 3.

“Hey, Blue, what’s up?” Tabitha perches on one of the kitchen counters.

Kurt closes the refrigerator and turns around. “Well, apart from my home being gutted, and most of the world thinking that my friends are monsters, everything’s just great.”

“Wow, okay.” Tabitha holds up her hands. “Definitely feeling the hostility here. For what it’s worth, I’m really glad you guys are safe.”

“Since when do you care whether anybody is safe?”

“Hey, look.” She lets her hands fall to her sides. “Everything that happened last year, before I left the Institute… I ended up in some pretty deep trouble, and I’m sorry I got you caught up in it, too. You didn’t deserve that.”

“What do you want me to say?” Kurt demands.

“You don’t need to say anything. I just wanted you to know.”

Kurt’s expression seems to thaw a little bit. “All right. Thank you, Tabitha. I’m glad that you’re safe, too.”


End file.
